


Не жди выстрела

by fandom_Kings_2018, LABB



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB
Summary: Название:Не жди выстрелаАвтор:fandom Kings 2018Бета:fandom Kings 2018Размер:драббл, 674 словаПейринг/Персонажи:Роза Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, ОМПКатегория:дженЖанр:драмаРейтинг:GРазмещение:только после деанонаДля голосования:#. fandom Kings 2018 - "Не жди выстрела"





	Не жди выстрела

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не жди выстрела  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 674 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Роза Бенджамин, Сайлас Бенджамин, ОМП  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Не жди выстрела"

Отец кладет тяжелую ладонь ей на спину:

— Прижмись к земле, вот так, слейся с поверхностью, ноги в стороны, найди упор и не шевелись. Хорошо. Тебе должно быть удобно, ничто не должно отвлекать от цели. Что у нас цель, лисенок?

Девочка не поворачивает голову — глаз прикипел к оптическому прицелу, -сдувает светлую прядку с лица и морщит нос.

— Желтый флажок.

— Видишь цель?

— Нет... — Девочка расстроено хмурится, ведет стволом из стороны в сторону, разглядывает местность.

— Не морщи лоб! Состаришься раньше времени. Цель?

Девочка обиженно сопит. Куст, ветка дерева, камень, трава, еще камень. Вдруг среди камней мелькает яркий желтый треугольник.

— Вижу!

— Помнишь, что делать?

— Прицел, мушка, цель. Выдохнуть и — огонь.

— Не жди выстрела, лисенок. Ме-е-едленно…

Эхо долго разносит по горам отзвуки выстрела. Отец нарочито спокойно достает бинокль. Девочка ерзает на месте:

— Ну, что там, папа?

— А то сама не знаешь.

— Па-а-ап…

Он подносит бинокль к глазам: от флажка остались только древко и обрывок желтой тряпицы. Отец кивает. Девочка с победным воплем вскакивает на ноги и пританцовывает на месте.

— Манеры, Роза! Подними винтовку и разбери оружие.

— Да, пап.

***

Девушка устраивается поудобнее на возвышенности, откуда открывается панорама долины. От этого вида захватывает дух. Солнце прорывается сквозь облачную завесу и роняет неровные тени на дорогу, на россыпь отдельно стоящих ферм и пустые загоны для скота вдалеке. Некоторое время она любуется пейзажем, затем сноровисто собирает винтовку и заглядывает в прицел. У горизонта пылит автомобиль. Она уже различает фигуры людей в открытом кузове.

Голос отца в наушнике шепчет:

— Твоя цель на двенадцать часов. Усатый мужчина с залысинами. Погоны полковника. 

— Перешел тебе дорогу?

— Он предатель, лисенок. Сорвал контракт, над которым мы трудились полгода, и вот-вот сдаст нас этим выскочкам-южанам.

— Выскочкам? — В медовом голосе девушки прячется усмешка. — Не этих ли «выскочек» ты поил лучшим кармельским вином у нас дома в прошлую субботу?

— Это бизнес, Роза. Закончишь работу — поторопись домой. Мать вечером принимает гостей, партнеры хотят убедиться в нашей благонадежности. Они должны увидеть за столом всю дружную семью в сборе.

— Да, пап.

Она прикусывает губу и замирает. Вдох — выдох.

Полковник хватается за грудь, по светлой ткани кителя расплывается темное пятно. Водитель бьет по тормозам, машину заносит, и все скрывается в облаке пыли.

 

На то, чтобы разобрать и спрятать в схрон винтовку, уходит всего несколько секунд. Девушка стягивает с хвоста резинку, и золотистые волосы волной рассыпаются по плечам. Перчатки и кухонный фартук, который она использует вместо подстилки, отправляются в сумку, туда же прячется гарнитура. Девушка отряхивает брюки, закидывает сумку на плечо и, подцепив наманикюренным пальцем туфли, легко сбегает вниз по склону.

***

Она целует детей по очереди, кивает няне и садится в машину. Улыбается мужу. В машине, помимо Сайласа, его нынешний советник Дэвис, солдафон до мозга костей, каким-то чудом пробившийся к верхам, и изменник. Роза знает наверняка. Ее учили читать по губам, и на приемах, скользя по залам от одной группы гостей к другой, она не теряет времени даром.

Дэвис оборачивается с переднего сиденья и, скривив губы, произносит:

— Люди шепчутся, что молодой матери не следует мотаться по гарнизонам.

— А молодой королеве следует быть рядом с мужем и правителем. — Она улыбается советнику, чуть склонив голову к плечу, но в голубых глазах отблескивает сталь. — Страна, советник, это тоже семья, и ничто так не укрепляет веру в страну, как единство всех членов королевской семьи и ее друзей. Правда, дорогой?

Сайлас кивает, не глядя в ее сторону. Роза вздыхает и поправляет прическу.

 

Король собирается на осмотр гарнизона, а это значит, что до ночи его можно не ждать. Она поправляет на нем идеально сидящую форму и быстро целует в щеку.

— Не будешь скучать? — в голосе Сайласа сомнение, но, кажется, он уже начинает привыкать к присутствию жены рядом.

— Что ты, милый. — Она кивает в сторону чемодана, притаившегося в углу. Там среди вороха платьев и костюмов ждет своего часа верная М82. — Мне есть чем себя развлечь.

Сайлас хмыкает удовлетворенно.

 

На вечерней дороге пусто, водитель торопится и жмет на газ. Пуля с громким хлопком входит в колесо. Машину советника швыряет в сторону, на ограждение, и, перевернувшись, она летит вниз в пропасть. Черный дым почти не виден на фоне темнеющего неба.

***

— Я еду в Аустерию за кольцом. Возможно и Вам пригляжу что-нибудь... мама.

Роза знает, что делать.


End file.
